A Fight for Love
by yokonami
Summary: What should have happened during Naruto and Sasuke's fight at the waterfall. One-shot, may continue if asked to. Contains boyXboy.
1. Beginning

This is a short one-shot i wrote on the idea thats this is how the fight at the waterfall SHOULD have gone ;)

I had plans to continue it, but i'm quite lazy, so if you want me to continue it let me know otherwise i wont. Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the waterfall in the background could barely be heard over the screams of anger and hurt coming from a certain blond shinobi. He charged at his raven-haired opponent, just as he had so many times before. But this time was different. This time he wasn't fighting to prove himself. This wasn't another typical sparring match with his best friend; this was a fight for his live.

Naruto and Sasuke had been going at it for about 2 hours, and neither of them was going to last much longer. Tears streamed down Naruto's scratched and bruised face. "Why does he have to be like this?" Naruto asked himself, swinging a leg at Sasuke's head and missing. "I thought he was happy here! I thought I was enough to make him stay…"

Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto's head, and immediately followed with 2 more to Naruto's stomach be fore the blond could react. Naruto fell onto the water below him, grasping his stomach. Sasuke moved so that he was standing directly over Naruto. He reached into his back pouch and pulled out a single kunai. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, and cringed away when their eyes finally met.

Naruto was hoping that he could find some glimmer of hope, some sign that he could stop his friend. Instead, all he found was determination. Determination to kill. Sasuke had already made up his mind and Naruto knew it. Sasuke was going to kill him no matter what.

Naruto was so overwhelmed with pain at the thought of Sasuke wanting to kill him that he started to sob uncontrollably. He made no effort to calm himself. He decided that since there was no way he would be able to stop Sasuke, he might as well let everything out.

Still sobbing hysterically, Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, who had been simply observing the explosion of emotion through Naruto. As Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes yet again, he took a deep breath so that he could speak clearly, and said three words. Three words that could save his live.

"I love you."

* * *

**Review if you want it continued!**


	2. Promise

This story has been revived from the dead! I still can't believe I actually wrote more, but Kobaka helped me figure out where to go from where I left off, so go thank him! I hope you all like what I decided to do (if you even still care about this story anymore…) Comments are always welcome!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked down at the wounded blond boy beneath him, completely lost for words. They had become best friends, it's true. But Sasuke had still fully planned on killing him in order to reach his full power. He wanted to defeat Itachi more than anything else. Now, though… Sasuke didn't know what to do.

Could Naruto really love him? No, he had to be lying. They're both boys after all. But still, Naruto was not a good liar. Sasuke could always tell when Naruto was lying. Always. And this time he wasn't. He meant everything he said wholeheartedly.

As Sasuke stood there silent and deep in thought, Naruto watched him carefully. He was about ready to explode from worry; from fear that Sasuke would reject him, destroy everything they had and could have. Just the thought of losing Sasuke to Orochimaru put him on the verge of tears.

Sasuke continued to stand over Naruto. Two minutes. Five minutes. Contemplating. Realizing. Naruto quietly decided to stand up so that he could see Sasuke face to face. Finally, Sasuke's eyes turned to Naruto's, cerulean meeting ebony. Naruto could see the agonizing pain of indecision in his friend's eyes. The sight made him wince. He could see Sasuke's body quivering, hear his heart beating. Naruto didn't know what to make of his reaction, and it was killing him not knowing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke finally moved. He raised his hand to Naruto's face, not to strike him again but to caress his cheek. Naruto's heartbeat almost doubled; his touch was so soft and warm. Sasuke leaned in close to the blond's face, noses touching, and softly planted a kiss on Naruto's lips.

It wasn't more than a peck, but it sent hundred of butterflies rampaging into Naruto's stomach. The touch was like a feather, so soft that Naruto wasn't entirely sure Sasuke had really kissed him. Sasuke pulled his face back away from Naruto's, a slight flush in his cheeks. His eyes were looking down and he turned to walk away. As soon as Naruto realized he was going to leave, he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"So you're still going to leave me?" Naruto asked, once again on the verge of tears.

Sasuke stayed silent, refusing to look at Naruto. The blond moved his hand from Sasuke's arm and hugged him from behind, burying his face into Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke, please don't leave me. I can help you get stronger. You don't need Orochimaru."

"…Naruto, I need to beat Itachi. I have to do everything I can to obtain more power."

"But Sasuke…." Naruto whimpered

Then Naruto finally burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, too upset to speak and too scared to move. He was afraid that if he tried to turn around, Naruto would crumple or break into a thousand pieces. It hurt him to see this way, and over him no less. He knew in his heart that Konoha wouldn't be able to provide him with the training he needed to defeat Itachi. Only Orochimaru could do that. But he also knew in his heart, not buried too deep, that he loved Naruto. Not just as a teammate. Not just as a best friend. He loved him so much, and never even realized it until just now.

He placed his hands on Naruto's arms, and held onto him as he turned around in order to keep Naruto from falling. He was so fragile at this moment. Still holding onto Naruto's right arm, he took his other hand and used it to raise Naruto's head. His face was soaked with tears and his eyes were blurry. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sasuke. The raven haired one look right at him, sighed deeply, and at last spoke.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I know you always thought I was strong. You always tried so hard to beat me at everything. But you were wrong. So, so wrong. Naruto, I'm weak. And right now…"

He pulled Naruto into an embrace, holding him lovingly as he spoke

"Right now it seems I'm just not strong enough to leave you. Not anymore."

Naruto's eyes widened. His heart rose up in his chest, pounding with the strength of one thousand horses.

"Sasuke… yo-you mean… you're … staying?" Naruto choked out

"Yes dobe. I'm not going to leave. At least for now. Not while you still need me."

"For now? S-so you are going to leave someday then?"

"I have to if I'm ever going to beat Itachi."

"You don't have to go to Orochimaru! We can have Kakashi-sensei train with you everyday! And Jiraiya can help too! Just please….not Orochimaru…"

"Shhh. We don't need to talk about this right now. More urgently, we should tend to your wounds."

Sasuke pulled out of the embrace and swept Naruto off of his feet, carrying him like a princess. He was incredibly light.

"Sasuke, I don't ever want you to leave me…." Naruto said tiredly.

"Oh Naruto. You never know when to stop talking, do you?"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked down at the small blond boy in his arms. He leaned in close and again kissed him. Only this time is was more than just a peck. Sasuke no longer shied away from showing Naruto his feelings. Naruto kissed back weakly, drifting into a heavenly unconsciousness. He could feel the joy rising up inside of him; he never wanted this moment to end.


End file.
